


The Queen and Her General

by ultra_violet_heart



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Historical, Canon Compliant, F/M, Older Characters, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultra_violet_heart/pseuds/ultra_violet_heart
Summary: It has been years since Kouka was reunited under the reign of its first Queen Regnant, Yona. But with the conspiracy in Hiryuu Castle, an assassination attempt, an attack by a rival empire and old religious fanatics, surprises come back and forth, will her reign be smooth as she thought it would be?And what about feelings she had never addressed for so long for a certain Thunder Beast until a few months back?
Relationships: Son Hak & Yona, Son Hak/Yona
Comments: 13
Kudos: 28





	The Queen and Her General

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Head Royal Physician gives the Queen Regnant news... she should have expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome reading this fic!
> 
> In this fanfic, as you can see, I applied all my future headcanons: Hak is now a general in the Kouka Army, not as part of the tribes (Taewoo is still the Wind Tribe head here while I'll be putting another character as the Sky Tribe General). Think of him as like Keishuk, except he's more in the military, while Tae-jun is also a Keishuk counterpart except he manages domestic and foreign affairs. Yun is now Head Royal Physician, which keeps him both busy and happy at times while still rejecting random marriage proposals from both women and men (lol). The other characters, especially our Dragons are... in quite different positions, all of those I will be revealing later. 
> 
> And the question Yona had by this chapter is something I would like for the readers to decide on.
> 
> Have fun reading!

“Congratulations, you’re around two months along. Also… a happy birthday.” Yun said after checking Yona’s pulse, his eyes narrowing as he fixed his medical tools while leaving some packs of herbs on Yona’s nearest desk.

“You… aren’t going to berate me or something?”

“Look, if I have the time to berate you, _Your Majesty_ ,” stressing out the title Yona has had for the past seven—no, eight years now—, “I would have. It’s not that I didn’t expect this to happen.”

“Wait, what?” Yona’s eyebrows raised as she shifted on her bed inside the king’s quarters. Even with all the years after them she has never gotten quite used to the soft silken sheets, her back remembering still the hard cots on tents she used to live in with Yun and their companions on their adventures.

And she still wasn’t used to the news that something—no, _someone_ —is now growing inside her belly, even if her hands now went on it.

“What I meant is that I wondered why this didn’t happen _sooner_ , Yona.” Adjusting his scholarly robes for his next lecture duties as the Head Royal Physician, Yun just shook his head as he adjusted his bag. “It’s not that I’m blind to whatever you and the Thunder Beast is doing last month on the royal baths—”

“WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT.” Yona knew blood was now rushing on her cheeks. “How did you—”

“Look, you two have been sizing up each other for years. He’s been madly in love you since even the time you guys fell off the cliff and wandered in Iksu’s place. I guessed you’re the same, too. And why the heck haven’t you told him yet?”

“I…” She sighed. If the news reached the royal court, the people would be ecstatic, celebrations would be put forward, the Tribes and Generals will host a party on her behalf. All of them have been pressuring her to marry for years now, and with an heir on the way, with the sire being Kouka’s strongest warrior-general, it would not only solidify her power and influence, but boost her popularity, given the fact that there are still discontent voices around waiting for a chance to discredit Kouka’s first Queen Regnant.

“Yun… that would be unfair, given what Kouka faces right now.” She sighed. It wasn’t time for celebrations, given that even with stable food supplies and steadier trade routes, Kouka was still currently at war with Kai, and as she and Yun had experienced with war, anything can happen.

Even the downfall of a country they worked so hard to protect.

Yun’s face darkened. “So… it was two months when this started, right? When you left to hide away from those assassins Kai sent. You gave Taejun a heart attack when you declared him additional powers for Chief-of-Staff.”

“They still have armies deployed on the Earth Tribe’s borders. Hak is helping General Geuntae fend them off but…” The reunification of the Kai Empire has emboldened them to attack again, and with Kouka’s still smaller armies of 60,000 versus Kai’s 200,000 troops, the month-long battle was still on a stalemate.

And they still haven’t rooted out who was the traitor who sent their pursuers two months ago, and she herself have appointed bodyguards.

“Well, if that is your decision, _Your Majesty_ , I will not force you.” Standing up, he pointed towards the herbs on her desk. “Ginger and raspberry leaf. Tell your maids to brew them later and drink it twice a day.”

“What for?”

“To help strengthen your body, of course. Also, I would like to be a godfather in eight months’ time, and I’m sure those foolish beasts will want to be ones as well. I’m probably the only one besides you who knows this news though.”

“Thank you, Yun.”

“Also… Yona.” Yun’s face darkened again for a moment. “Don’t forget to tell this to the Thunder Beast, all right?”

She nodded as Yoon walked away and closed the doors, leaving Yona with her thoughts alone.

Stray thoughts, as they happen.

_How could I forget telling him?_

Yona buried her face under the sheets, mentally berating herself.

It wasn’t as if she regretted _anything_ that happened, rather, she knew there was a risk by then. She even recalled how Tetora and Ayura shared advice on women and men’s relations, but back then, in those two weeks of hiding, she knew she was past caring.

“I…”

She sighed.

_That first night, on that bed, in that house he rarely used. The way his blue eyes focused on her after they kissed. How his laugh reverberated as his lips mapped her way through her skin, his hesitant but eager hands moving everywhere. How his arms cradled her gently as they locked their limbs together, his voice soft as he whispered soothing nonsense she couldn’t remember, her mind focusing on him being inside her instead. How she clumsily but steadily roamed her hands all over him. The way their tongues clashed with each other as she rode him over and over. The madness that was on her veins as he rolled his hips while one of his arms embraced her, his other moving to the side of her chest while his lips moved to one of her breasts. The way he whispered her name._

_The way he said “I love you” while she was tongue-tied in saying them back._

She missed him a lot, he, who has been her steady rock, greatest critic, protector, best friend, lover.

And now the father of her child.

“Hak.”

She whispered, her hands moving again to her midriff, determined to protect herself and this little one, whatever cost.

But for now…

“Will you have his eyes, I wonder?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's me, Violet. AND YES I HAVE DECIDED TO RELEASE THIS AFTER WAITING FOR SO LONG.
> 
> To be honest this is just a bit of a self-indulgent fanfic I made two years back. Since recent developments in the manga have been messy, I decided instead to release this as a comfort, as I know all of us HakYona shippers couldn't get enough of sexy times for time lol
> 
> I'm not sure if I can continue this, given this is my first AkaYona fanfiction in more than five years (and I haven't finished those yet) but I do hope I can expound on this soon while working.
> 
> Happy reading, everyone!


End file.
